Deadline
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: "Pada edisi selanjutnya kita harus mengulas kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho. Mereka memintamu yang menjadi penulisnya"/ /"Tapi kau taukan aku sangat tidak menyukai gosip?"/"Hyung. Ayolah ini kesempatan besar kita hyung"/"Memang tidak ada cara lain lagi? Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Kau tau kan? Aku hanya tertarik untuk mengulas kehidupan orang-orang yang tidak beruntung."/YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

"Wow!" seru Avril Lavigne setelah manik mata berpoles make up itu melirik kertas persegi di tangannya.

"Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan." Sahut Justin Bieber menambahkan. Justin memperlihatkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang sama.

"Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya." Avril tersenyum. Pandangannya dialihkan ke depan. Menatap wajah-wajah penasaran para penonton.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu." Justin menatap puluhan kamera yang menyorot dirinya dan Avril di atas panggung untuk disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Avril menatap Justin sejenak. Meminta _namja_ berpakaian semi formal itu untuk menyebutkan secara bersama-sama nama si pemenang. Justin mengangguk menyetujui dan mulai menghitung aba-aba.

"Nominasi untuk artis pendatang baru terfavorit," jeda sesaat diberikan oleh Avril. Rupanya sengaja membuat penonton penasaran.

"Nominasinya jatuh kepada," Justin pun menambah rasa penasaran penonton dan para nominator.

"UKNOW YUNHO DARI KOREA SELATAN!" Avril dan Justin berteriak serempak, membuat si pemilik nama terkejut diikuti dengan tepukan tangan meriah penonton yang hadir diacara musik paling bergengsi di seluruh dunia itu.

"_Congratulation~"_ Avril menyambut Yunho dengan pelukan hangat, begitupun dengan Justin yang menyalami serta memberikan tropi kemenangan pada Yunho.

Yunho berdehem sejenak sebelum memulai pidato singkatnya.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Ribuan mil jauhnya dari tempat berlangsungnya acara musik bergengsi tersebut. Kim Jaejoong, seorang penulis artikel di sebuah kantor majalah berlabel JYJ Magazine nampak sibuk dengan komputer di hadapannya. Sebuah roti panggang tanpa selai terselip di antara kedua belah bibir _cherry_ miliknya.

Mata besar nan bulat itu menatap konsentrasi setiap kalimat yang diketik kedua tangannya. Jaejoong berhenti mengetik, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil berkas sedang tangan kirinya bertugas mengarahkan rotinya ke mulut. Sambil mengunyah rotinya, Jaejoong membaca kembali hasil wawancara yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

Sebuah artikel yang memuat sebuah desa kumuh di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang tersisih akan peradaban modern. Jaejoong memang lebih suka menulis hal-hal berbau sosial ketimbang gosip atau wawancara dengan seorang artis.

Jaejoong melirik ragu jam dinding. 15 menit lagi artikelnya sudah harus ia serahkan pada pemilik JYJ Magazine. Dengan penambahan sebuah kalimat motivasi diakhir artikelnya. Jaejoong dengan cepat mencetaknya dan bergegas menuju ruangan sang pimpinan.

Jaejoong membuka pintu saat menerima izin untuk masuk. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap Kim Junsu, pemilik JYJ Magazine yang nampak sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Ini." Jaejoong meletakkan artikelnya di atas meja Junsu.

"_Hyung_! Aku sudah sangat percaya padamu. Jadi berhenti menyuruhku untuk mengecek isi artikelmu sebelum dicetak." Junsu menatap sebal ke arah Jaejoong yang terkekeh menanggapinya.

"_Aniya~_ Kau tetap harus membacanya. Ini prosedur, jika kau mengabaikannya. Bagaimana perusahaan ini akan sukses heum?" Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya nyaman ke atas sofa.

Junsu memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sambil menghela nafas, ia membaca artikel Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong adalah anak dari kakak ayahnya, jadi sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika ia percaya pada Jaejoong.

"Kudengar, perusahaan sedang ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong menatap khawatir pada Junsu. Pasti sangat berat memikul tanggung jawab sebesar itu diusianya yang masih terbilang muda untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan.

"Yeah~ seperti yang kau dengar. Aku kesulitan meminjam dana dari bank karna cicilanku yang sebelumnya masih dalam jangka kredit. Jika bukan karna kebakaran gudang sebulan yang lalu. Aku tak akan mungkin sepusing ini." Sahut Junsu sembari meletakkan artikel Jaejoong dan memijat pelipisnya.

Kejadian sebulan yang lalu berkelebat di pikirannya. Saat ia mendapat telepon bahwa gudang yang menjadi tempat bahan baku serta beberapa mesin cetak terbakar habis. Yang ia tau dari polisi yang memeriksa kasus itu. Kebakaran disebabkan karena konsleting listrik.

"Ini pasti berat untukmu. Seandainya aku bisa membantumu." Jaejoong merasa bersalah karna tak bisa membantu sang sepupu. Yang ia tau hanya dunia jurnalistik hingga ia tak begitu mengerti tentang bisnis. Sejujurnya Jaejoong memang tidak tertarik dengan bidang itu.

"Sudah menjadi pendengarku pun cukup" sahut Junsu tersenyum.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. "Sudah mendapatkan solusinya?"

"Jika tak mendapat pinjaman dari bank. Tak ada cara lain selain mencari iklan sebanyak-banyaknya"

"Tapi artikel akan menjadi sedikit dan pastinya akan menimbulkan banyak komplain dari pembaca. Kita menjual artikel, bukan iklan _rite?_"

"Benar juga. Berarti harus mencari iklan yang sedikit tapi mempunyai harga sebanding dengan iklan yang jumlahnya lebih banyak." Pikiran Junsu menerawang. Memikirkan kontrak iklan apa yang dapat memenuhi anggaran pengeluarannya.

Kening Jaejoong mengernyit. Memikirkan ucapan Junsu barusan. Iklan sedikit tapi harga sebanding dengan iklan banyak? Eh?

Junsu kemudian tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Dan aku tau caranya"

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya. Semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Junsu. Yang ia tau dari senyum Junsu, _namja_ bersuara bak lumba-lumba itu mempunyai sebuah rencana.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Junsu dan Jaejoong tengah menyantap makan siang mereka di sebuah cafe dekat JYJ Magazine. Mereka menonton televisi yang menarik perhatian karna memang volumenya dikeraskan oleh sang pemilik yang terlihat histeris. Tayangan menampilkan Jung Yunho sang superstar yang baru saja menerima penghargaan dari ajang musik bergengsi tengah berjalan keluar dari Inceon Airport. Yunho baru saja kembali dari Amerika.

"Apa wartawan kita ada disana?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang nampak tidak peduli akan berita yang nampaknya tengah menggemparkan hampir seluruh masyarakat Korea. Tidak untuk dirinya.

"Tim Tiffany yang mengurusnya." Sahut Jaejoong dengan mulut yang penuh mengunyah burger cheese nya.

"Kenapa tidak _hyung_ saja? Aku lebih percaya _hyung_ bisa membuat artikel yang lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan gadis centil macam dia."

"Kau taukan? Aku tidak suka berhubungan dengan yang namanya 'gosip'?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kau tidak ingin mencampuri urusan yang bukan milikmu."

"Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain jika kau tak ingin urusanmu juga dicampuri orang lain."

Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aish! Aku sudah bosan dengan kalimat itu."

Dan Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Junsu.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Bunyi dentingan lift membuat Kim Jaejoong mendongak. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, menekan tombol 5 untuk lantai apartemennya dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu tertutup.

Jaejoong melirik lelaki berkacamata hitam di sebelahnya. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada deretan angka di atas pintu.

"Ya. Aku baru saja tiba." Jeda sesaat.

"Em. _Arraseo_. Aku tidak akan keluar."

Jaejoong melirik lagi _namja_ di sebelahnya. Keningnya mengernyit samar memperhatikan penampilan lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedikit janggal. Kacamata hitam, topi, masker putih di bawah dagu, mantel tebal dengan penutup kepala lebar dan sebuah tas kulit keluaran Moldir.

"Kirimi aku passwordnya. Aku tidak ingat."

Pintu lift berdenting dan membuka. _Namja_ di sebelah Jaejoong keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti dengan Jaejoong yang berjalan di belakangnya. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan _namja_ di depannya. Dia sedikit mencurigai _namja_ itu melihat penampilannya yang terkesan menutupi indentitasnya.

Jaejoong berhenti. _Doe eyes_ nya memandang penuh tanda tanya sesuatu yang dijatuhkan _namja_ itu. Jaejoong memungutnya, sekedar ingin tahu apa itu. Mungkin sesuatu yang penting dan jika iya berarti dia harus mengembalikannya.

"Kartu apartemen." Jaejoong kembali memandang _namja_ tadi.

_Namja_ itu sedang membongkar isi tasnya sambil sesekali merogoh saku baju dan celananya. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat. Ia paham betul jika _namja_ itu sedang mencari kartu apartemennya.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" pertanyaan Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan _namja_ itu yang akan bersiap menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya.

_Namja_ itu mendongak. Jaejoong dapat melihat mata sipit mirip mata musang itu dibalik kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"_Ne?"_

"Kau menjatuhkan ini tadi." Jaejoong menunjukkan kartu apatemen milik _namja_ di depannya.

"Astaga~ apa aku menjatuhkannya?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Bukankah tadi dia bilang begitu?

"Ya."

"Oh! Terima kasih." _Namja_ itu berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Sama-sama." Jaejoong ikut membungkuk. Jaejoong berjalan ke depan pintu apartemennya. Bersiap memasukkan kartu apartemen miliknya sebelum suara _namja_ tadi mengintrupsinya.

"Sepertinya kita bertetangga?"

Jaejoong menoleh. Melemparkan senyum pada _namja_ di depannya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku baru di sini. Jadi mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang."

"_Ne."_ Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Ia sebenarnya malas berbincang dengan orang asing, apalagi pada _namja_ mencurigakan di depannya ini. Tapi jika tidak mengacuhkannya, ia akan dianggap tidak sopan.

"Nama ku Jung Yunho. Kau?"

"Aku Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong? Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Jaejoong hanya membalas senyum. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya kembali setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pada Yunho yang ternyata masih menatapnya.

"Seperti nama yang familiar." Jaejoong berusaha mengingat tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Jadi ia hanya menggendikkan bahu.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Mandi adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan untuk menghilangkan kepenatan. Itulah yang baru saja dilakukan Jaejoong. _Namja_ dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang itu sedang menyesap teh hangat sembari membaca kembali hasil wawancaranya untuk artikelnya minggu depan.

Musik jazz mengalun lembut, menemani sunyinya keadaan apartemen miliknya. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Tangannya melepas kacamata bacanya kemudian memijat perlahan lehernya.

Manik mata sekelam malam itu menatap foto mendiang sang ayah yang ia pajang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Foto setinggi setengah meter itu menampilkan ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi goyang dengan buku dan kacamata baca kesayangannya yang bertengger manis di hidung mancung miliknya. Senyumnya terlihat ramah dan berwibawa.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. Ayahnya adalah motivasi terbesarnya. Ia ingin menjadi sosok seperti sang ayah yang ramah dan dermawan. Menjadi penulis besar sama seperti ayahnya. Memiliki karya-karya terkenal sama seperti ayahnya. Salah satu karya ayahnya yang paling terkenal adalah sebuah novel fiksi yang berjudul 'Rainbow and Oasis' . Ia sangat ingat kata-kata yang tertulis dalam novel itu.

'_Pelangi terbentuk oleh bias rintik-rintik hujan yang diterangi cahaya mentari. Bagaimana bisa sebuah pelangi berada di atas padang pasir yang jelas-jelas memiliki curah hujan yang sedikit bahkan mustahil untuk terjadi. Tapi dengan sebuah keajaiban. Peristiwa itu terjadi.' _

"Jika memang keajaiban itu tidak ada. Maka aku akan membuatnya ada" Jaejoong merapalkan sebuah dialog yang tertulis di novel sang ayah.

Novel itu menceritakan tentang seorang remaja yang percaya akan keajaiban. Ia hidup di daerah terisolisir yang porak-poranda akibat perang. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanya kehancuran. Remaja tersebut dengan semangat mengajak orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk bangkit. Namun tentu saja ditolak keras oleh mereka. Tak ada harapan, itulah tanggapan mereka. Rumah, perkebunan, hewan-hewan ternak semuanya musnah. Mereka hanya mengantungkan harapannya pada bantuan dari negara lain. Tapi berkat kegigihan dan perjuangan yang tak kenal lelah, sang remaja pun berhasil membuat lahan yang tadinya tandus menjadi sebuah ladang sayuran. Dan bermula dari sanalah, semua orang yang menganggap harapan mereka tidak ada, perlahan sadar dan mulai ikut membantu rencana sang remaja.

Jaejoong tersenyum bangga kepada ayahnya. Jaejoong ingat saat nama sang ayah dicetuskan sebagai pengarang terbaik di sebuah acara internasional. Betapa sang ayah sangat bahagia saat itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia lantas berjalan mendekati foto sang ayah, menyentuhkan tangannya tepat di wajah ayahnya dan tersenyum getir. Jaejoong selalu menyesalkan kepergian ayahnya yang terlalu cepat.

"Harusnya kau tunggu aku dulu hingga aku bisa sesukses dirimu"

Jaejoong tersentak hebat saat telinganya mendengar suara keras dari arah depan apartemen miliknya. Seseorang tengah menggedor-gedor keras pintu apartemennya hingga mungkin jika hal tersebut terus berlanjut akan membuat engselnya lepas.

Jaejoong segera menghapus jejak air matanya yang entah kapan keluar. Langkahnya bergegas menghampiri tamu tak sabaran yang terus menggedor pintunya.

"Yunho-_ssi_?" kening Jaejoong berkerut dalam menatap Yunho yang berdiri di depannya. Wajah _namja_ tampan itu meringis. Kedua kakinya menyilang dan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Bi-sa-a-ku-min-ta-ti-su-toi-let?" tanya Yunho terputus-putus. Rasa mulas diperutnya terasa melilit-lilit.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Tisu toilet! Cepaaaattt!" pinta Yunho sedikit berteriak. Yunho berusaha mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Oh~ tunggu sebentar." Yunho memandang lega Jaejoong yang masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya untuk mengambilkannya benda yang ia minta.

"Harusnya aku mengikuti ucapan Yoochun untuk tidak memakan pizza itu. Ughhh~"

"Ini" Jaejoong kembali dengan satu roll tisu toilet. Dengan cepat Yunho mengambilnya dan segera melesat masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya.

"Eh? Tidak mengucapkan terima kasih?" Jaejoong memandang sebentar pintu bernomor 26 di depannya kemudian mengendikkan bahu.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Jaejoong baru saja datang. Ia meletakkan tas ransel miliknya dan berniat duduk sebelum seseorang menarik lengannya. Membuatnya berjalan tidak seimbang mengikuti arah tarikan tangan yang menarik lengannya. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati pimpinannya lah sang penarik lengan.

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup dan Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar-putar saat Junsu mengajaknya berlari mengelilingi sofa kemudian berputar-putar dengan kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Junsu agar tidak jatuh.

Perutnya sudah mual dan sebentar lagi akan muntah jika dia tidak menyentak tangan Junsu dan berteriak keras agar Junsu melepaskannya.

"Huaaaa~ kita selamat! Kita selamat!" pekik Junsu berniat membawa Jaejoong menari berputar-putar lagi.

"_Stop it!_ Aku pusing!" Jaejoong bertindak cepat untuk menghentikan Junsu melakukan putaran kedua yang ia pastikan akan membuatnya muntah saat itu juga. Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin karena dia tidak sarapan dan efek dari putaran yang dilakukan Junsu.

"My cosmetic bersedia memuat iklannya dimajalah kita!" pekik Junsu lagi dan mulai menari-nari.

"_Jinja?"_ Jaejoong mencoba antusias walau rasa pusing masih mendera kepalanya.

Junsu mengangguk semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Mungkin lain kali dia harus sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Tapi mereka mengajukan satu syarat." Junsu ikut duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

"Pada edisi selanjutnya kita harus mengulas kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho." Junsu memberikan teh hangatnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dan meneguknya beberapa kali. Teh itu berhasil membuat rasa pusingnya berkurang.

"Lalu? Tim Tiffany akan dengan senang hati mengerjakannya"

"Masalahnya,"

"Masalahnya?" Jaejoong membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Menatap Junsu yang seakan ragu untuk berucap.

"Mereka memintamu yang menjadi penulisnya"

"_MWO?"_ Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?"

"Yoochun-_ssi _sangat terkesan dengan gaya tulisanmu yang menurutnya menarik. Jadi dia memintamu untuk mengerjakan _project_ ini. Dia yakin majalah kita akan _sold out_ dalam hitungan jam."

"Tapi kau taukan aku sangat tidak menyukai gosip?"

"Ini bukan gosip _hyung_. _This is reality jurnal_. Kau menulis fakta tentangnya bukan gosip!" Junsu menekankan.

"Tapi" Jaejoong masih ragu.

"_Hyung_. Ayolah~ ini kesempatan besar kita _hyung_. Jika kita mendapatkan mereka. Kita bisa melunasi kreditan bank dan membeli beberapa mesin cetak!"

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Memang tidak ada cara lain lagi? Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Kau tau kan? Aku hanya tertarik untuk mengulas kehidupan orang-orang yang tidak beruntung. Bukan artis"

"Yah~ jika kau tidak mau tak apa. Tapi kau harus bersiap membuat surat lamaran. Hah~ bagaimana nasib para pekerjaku setelah perusahaan ini bangkrut. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberi mereka uang pesangon" Junsu mulai berwajah suram. Membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak tega, yah~ walaupun ia tahu jika ekspresi itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya. Jadi hentikan wajah _gloomy_ mu itu."

"Yeeeaaayyy~ kau memang sepupuku yang paliiiiiiing terbaik! _DAEBAK_!" Jaejoong hanya meringis menerima pelukan erat Junsu yang terasa mencekik.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Lanjut or delete?

Ini eun benar-benar nge blank gimana kelanjutannya. Jadi yang kepikiran alur menarik. Sampaikan saja di kotak review. Mungkin ff ini akan berdasarkan pemikiran kalian. Jadi, ayo~ ayo~ kita mainkan imajinasi kita huahahahhaaa... #abaikan -.-"

Eh ngomong-ngomong warna rambut yunpa baru ya? haha, tapi eun kok gak sukanya. Eun lebih suka warna rambutnya yang sebelumnya. Ini mah kayak rambut abis kelulusan SMA hahaha... itu loh yang semprot-semprotan pake pilok hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong membuka mata, keadaan ruangan dengan penerangan minim menyambutnya. Sinar rembulan yang menembus kaca jendela membantunya untuk mencari saklar lampu. Berapa lama ia tertidur? Seingatnya sepulang dari JYJ Magazine, ia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar di atas sofa.

"Ahh~ sepertinya aku ketiduran." Jaejoong bergumam dengan suara serak. Matanya berkedip-kedip mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya terang lampu yang ia hidupkan.

Masih dengan rasa kantuk yang belum hilang, Jaejoong melangkah ke dapur. Mengambil air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin dan meminumnya. Jaejoong memijit tengkuknya, rasanya hari ini ia lelah sekali. Ahh~ ia ingat sekarang. Seharian ini ia belajar membuat artikel biografi pada Tiffany. Bukannya mendapatkan ilmu, yang ia dapatkan malah kakinya yang pegal karena harus menemani wanita centil itu keliling mall.

"Dasar nenek sihir." Jaejoong berdecak kesal.

Setelah mendapati bahan makannya yang menipis. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi kemudian pergi ke super market untuk belanja bulanan.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Jaejoong terus menggerutu. Menyalahkan kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak melihat jam. Sekarang pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit yang artinya super market di dekat apartemennya sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu. Super market yang buka 24 jam berada 3 blok dari apartemennya dan ia terlalu malas untuk menunggu bus di malam hari, apalagi cuaca di luar sedang buruk. _Hell no_~ mungkin ia harus memesan makanan lewat telfon saja untuk makan malam.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong mengernyit.

Tetangga barunya, Jung Yunho sedang mencari sesuatu di sekitar pintu apartemennya. Namja itu berpenampilan berbeda kali ini. Baju semi formal, jam tangan rolex, sepatu kulit warna hitam mengkilat dan tas jinjing keluaran Moldir.

"Apa dia kehilangan kartu apartemen lagi?" Jaejoong menduga.

Niatnya ingin membantu, tapi melihat Yunho yang sedang menelfon seseorang ia jadi enggan. Jaejoong terus berjalan melewati Yunho dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Setelah ia masuk, Jaejoong berhenti sejenak.

"Apa sebaiknya aku bantu mencarinya?" Jaejoong menimbang keputusannya. Sebagai tetangga yang baik harusnya ia membantu Yunho.

"Tapi dia kan bisa menggunakan password. Mungkin saja orang yang ditelfonnya tadi tahu passwordnya." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan argumennya barusan.

Jaejoong melepas sepatunya, mengantinya dengan sandal rumah bermotif gajah. Dia berencana untuk langsung tidur tapi langkahnya berhenti saat melewati ruang tamu. Manik sekelam malam miliknya menatap amplop coklat di atas meja. Jaejoong menghampirinya sambil mengingat isi amplop tersebut.

"Oh! Ini data Uknow Yunho yang diberikan Junsu tadi."

Tangannya mengeluarkan isi amplop itu. Sebuah akta kelahiran, surat ijasah sekolah dasar, surat ijasah sekolah menengah pertama, surat ijasah sekolah menengah atas, surat ijasah strata satu jurusan hukum, surat ijasah strata dua jurusan hukum, beberapa lembar biodata diri lengkap dengan hal-hal yang disukai maupun tidak disukai dan 3 lembar foto.

"Astaga~ dari mana mereka mendapatkan ini semua." Jaejoong berdecak kagum. Kekuatan wartawan memang hebat, apa mereka membayar orang untuk mendapatkan semua ini?

"Wow~ nilai-nilainya selalu bagus." Jaejoong kembali kagum setelah mencermati surat-surat ijasah milik Yunho.

Jaejoong mengabaikan beberapa lembar biodata diri Yunho, ia bisa membacanya nanti. Ia lebih tertarik untuk melihat foto Yunho. Selama ini Jaejoong memang tidak peduli dengan dunia entertaiment walaupun ia bekerja di bidang yang berhubungan dengan dunia itu. Tapi ia tak pernah tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa nama-nama artis yang sekarang sedang naik daun atau bagaimana rupa mereka. Saat menonton televisi ia lebih memilih channel berita atau film dokumentari. Artis yang ia kenal hanya Kim Taehee atau Girls Generation yang iklannya ada dimana-mana.

"Oh! Ini yang namanya Uknow?" Jaejoong mengamati sekilas ketiga foto Yunho dengan berbagai gaya dan busana.

"Nama lengkap, Jung Yunho."

"Eoh? Jung Yunho?" kening Jaejoong mengernyit. Sepertinya dia familiar dengan nama itu.

"Eumm... _Changkaman_." Mata Jaejoong menajam, memandang seksama ketiga foto di tangannya. Berusaha membandingkan foto tersebut dengan gambar yang ada di memori otaknya.

"Dia terlihat seperti,"

Jaejoong berdiri sambil tetap membawa ketiga foto tersebut. Jaejoong terus melangkah hingga kakinya keluar dari apartemen. Kebetulan sekali Yunho sedang membuka pintu dengan kotak pizza di tangannya.

"_Changkaman!_" Jaejoong buru-buru menghentikan Yunho yang bersiap menutup pintu.

"Ah~ tetangga. Ada apa?" sahut Yunho ramah.

"Bisa kau keluar sebentar?" pinta Jaejoong. Pasalnya hanya kepala Yunho yang tersembul keluar sedangkan badannya tertutup pintu.

"Oh! Baiklah." Yunho melangkah keluar. Ia memeluk kotak pizza ukuran jumbo di tangannya.

Sesaat setelah Yunho keluar, Jaejoong segera mensejajarkan salah satu foto yang ia bawa di samping wajah Yunho. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, bergantian mengamati foto dan wajah Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang tetangganya itu lakukan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pendek. " Alisnya berbeda." Ia bergumam tapi Yunho dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Alis apa?"

"Foto ini dan alismu."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Terima kasih. Maaf menganggu waktumu." Jaejoong sudah akan berbalik sebelum Yunho berucap.

"Ini alis palsu."

Jaejoong kembali menghadap Yunho. Melihat Yunho melepas alisnya.

"Hanya untuk penyamaran." Yunho tersenyum malu.

Jaejoong membandingkan lagi foto di tangannya dengan wajah Yunho. "Sama." Gumamnya membuat Yunho mengerutkan kening bingung. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedari tadi kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya memastikan apakah kau Uknow Yunho yang terkenal itu atau bukan. Ternyata itu memang kau." Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hah?" sedangkan Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Apa popularitasnya menurun sedrastis itu? Hingga Jaejoong harus membandingkan fotonya dengan wajahnya dulu untuk mengetahui bahwa dia memang Uknow? Atau wajahnya terlalu berbeda saat tidak menggunakan make up? Atau jangan-jangan dia melewatkan sesuatu selama dua hari ini? Mungkin ada sebuah koloni alien yang membuat penduduk Seoul hilang ingatan hingga tidak mengenalinya.

"Itu konyol." Yunho menggeleng. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kapan dia pergi?" Yunho mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tangannya dengan cepat mendial nomor Changmin sang manager.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Hah? Apa?" Changmin menyahut tak mengerti dari _line_ seberang.

"Sepertinya ada yang terjadi selama aku liburan. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan namja yang tidak mengenaliku." Cerita Yunho sembari masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa, kembali menghadapi berkas-berkas milik Jung Yunho. Jadi sekarang Jung Yunho yang harus dia wawancarai adalah tetangganya. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang menguntungkan? Dengan begitu dia jadi lebih mudah untuk menemui Yunho dan mengadakan wawancara kepadanya tanpa harus melewati segerombol bodyguard atau orang-orang yang akan menyulitkannya untuk bertemu Yunho seperti dugaannya sebelumnya.

"Berarti tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengadakan sesi wawancara dan semuanya selesai." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Ia lantas memandang kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"_Wait!_ Bukankah semuanya sudah ada di sini?" Jaejoong mengarahkan telunjuknya ke atas meja.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sebuah artikel tentang Jung Yunho. Semuanya ada di sini. Jadi untuk apa aku mewawancarinya lagi?" kini Jaejoong berdecak tidak mengerti. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang harus dia tanyakan pada Jung Yunho jika semua pertanyaan yang dia pikirkan sudah ada di hadapannya?

"Sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Junsu besok."

Jaejoong mulai menyusun kembali kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Tapi pergerakannya berhenti saat masih ada beberapa lembar kertas yang tertinggal di dalam amplop. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya. Penasaran dengan isi kertas tersebut.

"_MWO?_ Bu-bukankah ini semua kartu identitas Jung Yunho?" mata Jaejoong melebar. Di kertas yang ia pegang, isinya mengenai data diri Yunho dari kartu tanda pengenal, SIM, paspor bahkan _account_ bank nya.

"Ini sudah melewati batas privasi!" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima. Yang benar saja, dirinya yang memegang teguh kata _"Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain jika kau tak ingin urusanmu juga dicampuri orang lain." _Secara tidak langsung mengkhianati ucapannya sendiri jika dia terus mengerjakan artikel tentang Jung Yunho.

"Aish!" Jaejoong menggeram frustasi.

Dengan asal Jaejoong merapikan berkas-berkas Jung Yunho tanpa memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Dibukanya salah satu laci lemari di sebelah televisi dan meletakkan berkas-berkas Jung Yunho di sana.

"Aku harus menolak artikel ini. Harus!"

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Seperti biasa, di cafe dekat JYJ Magazine Jaejoong dan juga Junsu menyantap makan siang mereka. Junsu yang sedang memperhatikan Ipad miliknyatidak menyadari raut gelisah di wajah Jaejoong.

"Eum, Su~" panggil Jaejoong agar Junsu memperhatikannya.

"Ya?" Junsu masih menatap layar Ipad miliknya, Jaejoong mendengus saat dirinya masih saja diabaikan.

"Suu~ aku ingin bicara~"

"Bicaralah _hyung_, akan kudengarkan." Junsu masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aish! Aku tidak ingin mengerjakan artikel itu."

"_MWO?"_ Jaejoong memutar bola matanya saat sekarang Junsu sudah menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengerjakan artikel tentang Jung Yunho. Semua yang kita butuhkan sudah ada di berkas yang kau berikan kemarin. Untuk apa melakukan sesi wawancara lagi?"

"_Hyung_~" Junsu memprotes.

"Apa?"

"Jadi sampai sekarang _hyung_ masih tidak mengerti apa tugas _hyung_?"

"Bukankah untuk membuat artikel mengenai Jung Yunho?"

"Ya, tapi artikel yang _hyung_ buat berbeda."

"Berbeda apanya?"

"_Hyung_ harus membuat artikel yang tidak ada dalam majalah lainnya."

"Huh?" Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti.

"Sebuah artikel yang membahas sisi lain Jung Yunho. Tentang rahasianya atau kebiasaannya yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui publik."

"_MWOYAAA~_ itu sama saja pelanggaran privasi Su!" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima mengundang beberapa orang untuk menatap mereka.

"Pelankan suaramu." Bisik Junsu.

"Itu tidak akan menjadi pelanggaran privasi jika Jung Yunho bersedia artikel tersebut dipublikasikan _rite_?" lanjut Junsu membuat Jaejoong berpikir.

"Tidak akan semudah itu. Kalian tidak tahu apa julukan Jung Yunho?" Tiffany tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Junsu. Sejak kapan gadis berambut ikal itu ada di sana? Apa sedari tadi dia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Jaejoong dan Junsu?

"Aku menguping pembicaraan kalian dari tadi." Aku Tiffany yang paham akan tatapan Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Oh! Ayolah~ aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan hingga membuat mimik seserius itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menguping."

Junsu dan Jaejoong berdecak. "Menguping itu tidak baik Fanny." Nasehat Jaejoong sembari meminum milkshakenya.

"Hey! Itu sifat alamiah jurnalis sepertiku." Pekik Tiffany tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, kenapa malah membahas peringai buruknya. Oh ya, jadi apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" sela Junsu mengurungkan niat Jaejoong untuk membahas pekikan Tiffany barusan.

"Jung Yunho, dia terkenal dikalangan wartawan sebagai si brankas."

"_Mwo?_ Brankas? Hhhahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa geli. Sedangkan Tiffany melotot karenanya.

"Jadi apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Junsu sebelum Tiffany benar-benar melempar sendok es krim ke kepala Jaejoong.

"Dia itu paling anti menjawab pertanyaan yang menyangkut hal-hal pribadi. Jika pun terdesak seperti berita skandalnya kemarin dengan aktris Go Ahra, dia hanya mau memberikan klarifikasi melalui konferensi pers dengan pertanyaan yang dibatasi. Dia hanya mau diwawancarai jika pertanyaannya berhubungan dengan album atau konser yang tengah ia lakukan. Dia benar-benar sangat tertutup untuk masalah pribadi."

"Yah! Sepertinya kau sangat tahu tentang Jung Yunho." Jaejoong menatap Tiffany penuh harap. Sepertinya dia berniat sesuatu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat berharap bisa melakukan sesi wawancara dengannya. Itu impian semua jurnalis sepertiku."

"Nah, kalau begitu kau saja yang mengerjakan artikel tentang Jung Yunho! _Eottae?_"

"Ya! Tidak bisa begitu, Yoochun-_ssi_ meminta kau untuk melakukannya." Protes Junsu akan usul Jaejoong barusan.

"_Ne~_ aku akan melakukannya. Tapi hanya dalam tahapan pengeditan terakhir dan penambahan kata-kata. Selebihnya biar Tiffany yang mengerjakannya. Lagipula Tiffany jauh lebih profesional dari pada aku."

"Tapi _hyung_~ jika Yoochun-_ssi_ mengetahui hal ini. Dia bisa saja membatalkan kontraknya."

"Maka dari itu kita pastikan terlebih dahulu dia menandatangi kontrak dan kita juga harus menutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat. Bukankah ini yang disebut sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui? Aku senang, kau senang, Tiffany senang dan perusahaan juga untung kan?"

"_Hyung_-"

"_Stop it!"_ cegah Tiffany menghentikan perdebatan Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama.

"Begini yah~ terima kasih sebelumnya atas pujianmu Jae, aku terkesan karena baru kali ini kau memujiku. Tapi perlu kau tahu jika aku tidak bersedia untuk mengambil alih artikelmu itu."

"_Mwo? Wae?_ Bukankah kau sangat ingin mewawancarai Jung Yunho."

"Memang. Tapi jika untuk artikel seperti itu, aku menyerah. Aku tahu batas kemampuanku dimana. Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Dia itu brankas. Hanya ada dua cara untuk dapat mengetahui isi dari brankas tersebut. Pertama, kita harus mengetahui kode pembukanya dan kedua, kita buka dengan cara paksa. Tapi kalian tahu kan jika semua brankas penting itu pasti mempunyai kualitas keamanan yang setara dengan pentingnya isi dokumen tersebut. Jika kita tetap memaksa untuk membukanya, pastinya alarm tanda bahaya akan berbunyi."

Junsu maupun Jaejoong tercengang dengan ucapan Tiffany barusan.

"Apa?" tanya Tiffany tidak terima dipandang sebegitunya oleh dua orang pria di hadapannya.

"Wah~ sekarang aku tidak menyesal telah menjadikanmu pegawai. Kau memang pandai merangkai kata." Puji Junsu sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Tiffany.

"Ya! Jadi sebelum ini kau menyesal eoh?"

"Sedikit."

"YA~"

"Haish! Hentikan!" Junsu dan Tiffany lantas menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah memijat pelipisnya.

"Ini masalah besar untukku." Gumam Jaejoong frustasi.

"Ya~ benar-benar masalah besar. Bahkan sekarang para wartawan sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan Jung Yunho yang tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Hah? Bukankah dia baru saja tiba di Korea?" Junsu menatap tak percaya pada Tiffany.

"Ya. Dan setelahnya dia lenyap tanpa jejak. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang penghargaan yang dia dapat." Tiffany tampak menghela nafas lelah.

"Dia satu apartemen denganku."

"Eh? Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau ucapkan tadi _hyung_?" Junsu dan Tiffany bersiap memasang telinga mereka. Tiffany bahkan sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong agar telinganya mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Dia, tetangga baruku."

"_MWO?" _

Dan Jaejoong segera menutup kedua telinganya.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Jaejoong mengangkat dua kantong plastik hitam besar. Sudah 2 minggu ini dia lupa untuk membuang sampah, alhasil sampah miliknya menumpuk hingga membuatnya harus menyeret dua kantong plastik hitam tersebut sepanjang koridor. Tempat pembuangan sampah berada di ujung koridor yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Jaejoong akan mengingatkan dirinya untuk membuang sampah setiap minggunya agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali.

Dia laki-laki, tentu saja akan kuat mengangkat dua kantong plastik besar itu jika ringannya seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Huh! Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Jaejoong mengangkat kantong-kantong tersebut ke sebuah lubang berbentuk kotak. Jika kalian melongok ke dalam lubang tersebut, kalian akan menemukan sebuah lorong yang mengarah ke lantai dasar. Semua lantai apartemen memang memiliki lubang kotak tersebut di dinding agar memudahkan para penghuninya untuk membuang sampah tanpa harus pergi ke basement.

Jaejoong menyeka keringat di dahinya. Ia berencana mandi setelah ini. Bersiap untuk melangkah, tapi atensinya mendapati sebuah plastik lainnya di bawah lubang kotak itu. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Sepertinya ada yang lupa untuk memasukkan kantong tersebut ke dalam lubang. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuangnya juga. Ia benci melihat sampah berserakan.

Baru saja ia mengangkat kantong hitam tersebut, tapi entah karena apa isinya langsung berhamburan di lantai.

"_Oh my~"_ geram Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia perlu menadai hari apa ini. Kenapa begitu banyak kejadian yang tak terduga yang terjadi.

Jaejoong jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Junsu dan Tiffany tadi siang. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Belum lagi masalah pengerjaan artikel tersebut dengan prinsipnya yang bertentangan. Sekarang masalah baru muncul. Bagaimana bisa dia membongkar si brankas itu jika dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Jung Yunho. Oh~ benar. Dia bisa membaca kembali isi berkas-berkas Jung Yunho. Tapi bagaimana dia menghadapi Jung Yunho? Bagaimana dia bisa meyakinkan Jung Yunho agar mau membicarakan urusan pribadinya? Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak diketahui oleh publik tentang Jung Yunho jika dia saja tidak pernah membaca majalah ataupun berita mengenai Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeram. Ia sangat ingin berteriak sekarang. Ditambah tekanan dari Junsu tentang seberapa pengaruhnya artikel tersebut untuk kelangsungan JYJ Magazine. Dan lagi Park Yoochun memintanya untuk menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu bulan.

"Aku harus pergi ke atap setelah ini. Mungkin terjun dari sana akan membuatku lega." Ucap Jaejoong konyol.

Jaejoong bergegas memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan di lantai. Memastikan tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Oh! Apa ini?"

Jaejoong memungut sebuah kartu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan gambar apartemennya.

"Sebuah kartu apartemen?" kening Jaejoong berkerut.

"Jung Yunho? Aish, dia benar-benar ceroboh." Jaejoong kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat dirinya mendapati Yunho yang tengah bingung mencari sesuatu di depan pintu apartemen.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kukembalikan."

Jaejoong mengikat kuat kantong plastik di tangannya kemudian membuangnya ke dalam lubang kotak di depannya.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

Jaejoong baru saja merampungkan ritual mandinya. Sambil tetap berjalan, ia menggosok-gosokkan handuk kecil berwarna putih itu pada rambut coklat terang miliknya. Jaejoong hanya ingin menghemat listrik untuk tidak menggunakan pengering rambut. Lagi pula terlalu sering menggunakan _hairdryer_ bisa membuat rambutnya kering.

Jaejoong menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Tangannya meraih kartu apartemen milik Yunho. Manik besarnya menatap kosong tulisan Jung Yunho yang tertera di sana. Jaejoong membolak-balik kartu tersebut. Jika yang menemukannya Tiffany, mungkin gadis centil itu sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan berita di sana. Tapi sayangnya yang menemukannya Jaejoong, orang yang berprinsip tidak akan melanggar batas privasi seseorang.

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

"Bodoh!" umpat Jaejoong.

Sedari tadi dia terus mengumpat. Dia benar-benar kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar manusia bermuka dua, si penghianat dan entah apalagi yang sudah ia ucapkan untuk memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Tuhan~ setan apa yang merasukiku."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Baru 5 menit yang lalu dia berkata bahwa dirinya pemegang teguh prinsip _"Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain jika kau tak ingin urusanmu juga dicampuri orang lain." _Tapi sekarang apa yang tengah ia lakukan di sini? Di dalam apartemen milik Jung Yunho bermodalkan kartu apartemen yang ia temukan.

Jaejoong memandang kegelapan. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena memang tak ada satupun lampu di dalam sana yang menyala. Jaejoong bernafas lega, dalam keadaan apartemen seperti ini sudah dipastikan jika Jung Yunho tidak berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Owh~ _shit!_ Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar telah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Jika Junsu mengetahui hal ini, mungkin pimpinannya itu akan mentertawakannya atau mungkin akan mensyukuri tindakannya?

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam. Mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang menegang dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

"_Oh god~_ ini belum terlambat. Sebaiknya aku kembali. Aku tidak melihat apapun dan itu artinya aku belum mengkhianati prinsipku." Jaejoong mengangguk mantab.

Dia sudah akan melangkahkan kaki dan membuka knop pintu sebelum sebuah suara yang ia kenal milik Jung Yunho terdengar. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya saat langkah kaki Yunho berhenti di depan pintu.

"Mau mampir?"

"Tidak. Aku ada janji setelah ini." Suara lain menyahuti pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

'Siapa itu?' pikir Jaejoong.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Setelah ini kau harus beristirahat. Besok jadwalmu sudah akan dimulai."

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya. Perjanjian kita memang 3 hari bukan?"

"Oh ayolah~ seminggu _ne_?"

"Tidak ada penawaran. Jadwalmu sudah kuatur."

"Changmina~"

"Tidak Jung! Lagi pula hanya interview dibeberapa acara."

"Haish baiklah. Kau pulang sana. Aku mengantuk."

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa bersihkan _make up_ mu sebelum tidur. Aku tidak mau artisku berwajah jelek besok."

"_Arra~ kka!" _

Jantung Jaejoong yang mulai normal mendengar pembicaraan antara Jung Yunho dan seseorang yang sepertinya managernya sekarang mulai berdetak cepat. Jaejoong panik.

'Aku harus bersembunyi.' Pikir Jaejoong cepat.

'Tapi dimana?'

Jaejoong semakin sulit bernafas saat mendengar suara knop pintu yang diputar.

'Mati kau Kim Jaejoong'

::. YUNJAE .::

Eun Blingbling

.:.

.:.

TBC

Hoho.. update lebih cepat dari yang eun perkirakan. Kebetulan bos sedang tidak ada ditempat jadi dari pada tidak ada kerjaan mending ngelanjutin nih ff hehe. Lagian review kalian kemarin bikin eun semangat banget buat ngelanjutinnya. Yahaaa~

Buat Dee chan - tik, review mu buat eun ketawa-ketawa sendiri. hahaa jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutinnya.

kikiikyujunmyun : semoga aja seru yah? Soalnya mood eun up and down hahaa... iya eun lebih suka rambut yunpa sebelumnya. Keren soalnya. #pose

ho'oh lah, yunpa badannya mirip banget ama beruang. Wkwk.

Taoris Saus Tiram : oke. Ini dilanjutin. Gomawo

rinayunjaerina : iya yunpa tetangga baru jaema. Ini udah lanjut. Happy reading

A.J Kim: sama eun juga suka. Suka banget ama prinsipnya. Tapi yah~ itu jadi penghalang buat dia malahan hahaha..

Vivi : gomawo buat rnr nya

Zhie Hikaru: udah saya bales pan di PM. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik. hehe..

ifa. : iya tuh. Yunpa mah gitu banget sementang baru pindah apartemen ampe gak kebeli tissu toilet.

AliveYJ : sangkyu udah repiu. Ini lanjutannya...

DahsyatNyaff : sangkyu rnr nya.

Youleebitha : heumm..bakal eun pikiran alur kayak gitu. Sepertinya menarik. #manggut-manggut

anastasya regiana : ini lanjutannya. Gomawo

hanasukie : ini lanjutannya gomawo.

Vic89 : udah lanjut. Gomawo

everadit : wah~ repiu anda benar-benar menginspirasi saya. Beneran sumpah. Sangkyu.

Dhea Kim : he? Eun juga sempet mikirn alur yang kayk gitu. Cuma ntar kesannya mirip alur ff eun di bodyguard love

Park July : lihat PM yah? Hahaha

Taeripark: sip, gomawo.


End file.
